


El precio de tu escoba

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy acude a Grimmauld Place para negociar algo que Harry Potter jamás hubiera imaginado: su tiempo, su escoba y su silencio. DRABBLE ESCRITO PARA EL DRARRYTHON 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El precio de tu escoba

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Fetiches, masturbación  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

Harry quedó a cuadros cuando vio a Draco Malfoy luciendo determinado frente a él, con varios lingotes de oro plantados sobre su mesa de Grimmauld Place. Kreacher lo había hecho pasar y Harry pensó que hablaría con él de negocios, así que allí estaban, frente a frente en la sala tapiz de los Black, donde Harry había construido su despacho.

—Traes el dinero y no me dices qué es lo que vamos a negociar, Malfoy —pestañeó Harry confuso, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—El dinero es para comprar tu silencio y tu tiempo. Y para alquilar tu escoba.

Harry no entendía cómo alguien pagaba tanto por su escoba. Vale, era famosa, y por su tiempo, vale, también él era famoso, pero de ningún modo quería que Malfoy, de entre todo el mundo, lo viera alguna vez como el Niño que Vivió.

—No preguntes, Potter, y actúa. Es muy simple y no te llevará más de diez minutos.  
Harry se asustó verdaderamente: solo los putos ganaban tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo. Pero Malfoy le pidió la escoba, y tras solicitarle que la montara, el rubio se puso tras él. No volaron, simplemente se quedaron ahí, estáticos, hasta el moreno pensó que quizá Malfoy tenía un trauma y había ido allí a curarse. El corazón se le salió del pecho cuando oyó jadeos tras él.

—¡Ah... aaaah... !

—¿Malfoy? —dijo tras varios jadeos por parte del chico.

—No... preguntes, Potter. Te he pagado —y como era más la sorpresa que el hecho de haber obtenido tanto oro, Harry esperó. Entonces, los brazos de Malfoy enlazaron su delgado torso, pero los jadeos no paraban.

—Aaah... aaaaah... Potter...

Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco había obtenido un fetiche sexual con él y su escoba, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos porque el corazón no saliera de su pecho. Y tragó y tragó, quedándose más inmóvil que las estatuas de Hogwarts. Finalmente, el rubio pareció alcanzar el clímax, porque apretó los brazos en torno a él y algo más. Luego, la cabeza de Draco sobre su espalda. Al rato, el rubio se bajó de la escoba y pareció subirse la cremallera. Harry se atrevió al fin a mirar.

—No hables, no preguntes, solo toma el dinero y calla —insistió Draco con un rubor desmesurado, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Harry corrió tras él hasta alcanzarlo, tironeándole del brazo para poderle mirar a la cara.

—Draco, espera —el rubio miró aquellos ojos.

Él no podía aspirar a nada más, amaba a Harry Potter, y en su infinita desesperación, había ideado un plan para comprar el tiempo y la escoba del Gryffindor. Y por supuesto, su silencio, aunque no dudó de que el otro confesara algo a alguien.

Solo quería volver a sentirlo delante de él, sobre la escoba, como en La Sala de los Menesteres, cuando había comenzado a vivir de nuevo... Se quedó completamente extasiado al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, y, por si el moreno se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, Draco agarró a Harry, hundió una mano en el pelo, y lo devoró. Cuando ambos se separaron, Harry dijo:

—Te olvidabas esto. Está incluido en el precio.

* * *

TEAM!CANON


End file.
